


Archer’s Paradox

by Roving_Matilda



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Roving_Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wanted to have a nice date with Darcy, unfortunately work gets in the way.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Archer’s Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Janie for a porn prompt and then asked for it to be het since I’d never written it before.  7000 words later….

Clint Barton stood at the bottom of the steps, glancing at his watch, trying not to appear impatient. He knew that if they wanted to escape without the others noticing then Darcy had to be down those stairs in fifteen seconds. “Hey Clintster, whatcha doing?” Tony Stark’s too casual voice asked.

Turning to give the billionaire he most aggrieved look, Clint hesitated at seeing the rest of the Avengers standing behind their intrepid landlord. All of whom were smirking at him, including Bruce, Bruce who could make a bunny seem sad, Bruce Banner who moped more than a teenager after a break up, was smirking at him. Clint was immediately placed on high alert, his hands twitching, wanting to have a bow to grip tight to and a quiver full of arrows to shoot at the threat. “Is there a reason you’re all staring at me?” he asked instead of answering the question.

“Well, we were just curious as to what you were doing, standing at the bottom of the stairs, checking your watch, and fixing your clothes. You know, if I didn’t know any better I would think you had a date tonight,” Tony said with glee.

Natasha, the traitor, arched an eyebrow at him while saying, “And I seem to recall Darcy hurrying upstairs not long after we got back from the mission. She also seemed to be singing to herself, something about going on a date?”

“Guys, come on. You promised we wouldn’t tease him,” Steve said firmly, Clint loved Steve. “We agreed we’d just stand here and watch him pick up Darcy for his date, and remind him that if she got hurt we wouldn’t need guns, we’re superheroes.”

Clint hated Steve.

Jane came rushing down the stairs with a smile and a wave to Clint as she rushed over to Thor’s side. “Et tu Jane?” groused Clint.

“Why Mr. Barton I’m beginning to wonder if you’re ashamed of me,” Darcy said from the top of the stairs.

Flinching, Clint waited for the rest of the diatribe that was going to be unleashed upon his defenseless body. When nothing came he opened one eye looking towards the group, who were no longer paying attention to him, but staring above him with varying looks of awe. Curious, he turned around to see Darcy, while the Earth chose that moment to shift suddenly from under his feet.

She smiled down at him as she slowly walked down the stairs, black heels clicking on the marbled floor. Following the shoes, Clint swallowed hard at the sight of fishnets caressing Darcy’s legs; he couldn’t wait to feel the skin-warmed fabric under his hands. The plain, black skirt hugged her curves, while going down to her knees, the top was an almost see-through polka dot shirt, with pearl buttons, ones he wanted to pull off with his teeth. Her lips were an attention grabbing red, and her hair was pulled back on one side with a clip. 

“Darcy, you are absolutely stunning,” said Steve as he walked forward to help her down the last couple steps.

Clint felt a spark of jealously when Darcy blushed and lightly swatted Steve’s arm. Walking forward, he tried to clear his throat, but his voice still came out choked as he said, “You are beautiful every single moment, but right now you make me speechless.”

Tears welled in her eyes and the smile that spread across her face, left Clint wanting to pull her in tight. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, I didn’t realize I’d been transported to a chick flick,” Tony snapped.

Before anyone else could say anything, Darcy was pushing Clint to the side so she could stare directly into the man’s eyes when she declared, “You listen up, you man-child. I am going on a date. A real date, not a grab a bite between missions, but an actual dressing-up, going out to dinner, and wearing my classy underwear date with my boyfriend, who gets shot at on an alarmingly regular basis. This does not involve you, and your adolescent lack of understanding what a real life adult relationship involves. So how about you take your opinion, shove it up your ass, and until you can get through meeting Pepper’s friends without either drinking beforehand or without hitting on them, you leave it there. Sound good? Cause I gotta tell you that sounds perfectly fine to me.”

Everyone stood there in stunned silence, trying to figure out what to say after that. Clint just smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Darcy’s shoulders and kissing her head. “Let’s go, gorgeous.”

Steve was glaring at Tony, who was looking like someone had kicked him in the stomach. “Real nice, Stark.”

“I was joking,” Tony said, looking up at Steve with glistening brown eyes.

“And yet none of us saw the humor.”

Tony started to pout when Jane looked over at him and said, “Do you not get what it’s like for her? You have a suit of armor and Pepper still worries. Clint? He has leather, leather that doesn’t cover his whole body, between him and bullets. And that’s when you’re fighting regular humans, let alone everything else you guys face. Clint’s just really good at getting out of trouble seconds before it’ll kill him.”

“Nevermind that this was their first chance at a real date since they’ve started seeing each other,” Bruce said thoughtfully, not realizing how much worse he was making Tony feel.

“God dammit I should be shot, again,” grumps Tony as he drops to the stairs, pulling at his hair.

Pinching his nose, Steve tries to not give in to Tony’s dramatics before sighing in frustration. “Do something nice for them before the night is over and she’ll probably forgive you. After you get it set up, meet me in the gym. You need to train.”

Natasha smiled benevolently at Tony when he groans; they both know that the training is going to be brutal. Tony will end up bruised, possibly bloody, and very, very sore. He looks towards Natasha pleadingly, “Please come with us.”

“You think I’ll go easy on you?” she asked.

Shaking his head, Tony answers, “No, but if you’re there Steve will try and utilize you over doing all the training himself since he’s angry right now.”

* * *

Clint looked over at Darcy when they caught a red light, she was staring out the window and the happy glow that had surrounded her earlier was gone. Tony Stark was going to pay for taking it away, even if, as Clint suspected, he was joking. No one ruined his girl’s good moods and got away with it, even Thor suffered from Clint’s pranks of revenge after breaking Darcy’s favorite mug.

He reached across the seat and grabbed her hand, pulling it up so that he could kiss her knuckles before bringing it down to the stick shift with his. “So, is this what you’re like when not having to rush between missions?” Darcy asks.

Instead of being offended he laughs. Turning to look at her he says, “More like, this is what I’m like when I realize I’m a damn lucky bastard.”

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Clint’s smile widens when he sees a light blush gracing her face. He pulls to a stop in front a nice looking restaurant, the valet standing near the curb. Tonight’s important to Clint, he’s been dating Darcy for almost nine months, but this is the first time he actually gets to treat her like he thinks she should always be treated. “I hope you realize, that unless I get food poisoning, you are so getting lucky tonight,” she says, smiling at him.

“I aim to please.”

“Oh, and you do, you please me very much, and many times,” Darcy licks her lips at the end.

“ Dammit, Darce, I can’t go in there with a boner.”

She just laughs at him before reaching for her seatbelt. Clint quickly scrambles out of the car and hurries to the other side, throwing his keys at the valet, so that he can open her door, holding his hand out to help her exits the car. “Steve taught me a few things,” Clint says grinning as she smiles at him.

“So getting lucky tonight,” she smiles at him, before puckering her lips.

Unable to resist her most days, Clint leans down and kisses her softly, gently. She hums when he pulls away, pressing her lips together. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Oh, I definitely can, however, I am not about to ruin your beautiful lipstick before we’ve had dinner.”

He puts his arm lightly around her waist, chest puffing with pride when he sees others admiring her. He walks into the restaurant knowing that he is the luckiest guy in the establishment tonight. Clint also guesses that he and Darcy are going to end up christening a bathroom if she continues to tease him like she is by brushing against him, even though there’s plenty of room. 

* * *

Darcy let out a moan as she took another bite of the cake. “Oh, man, this is amazing. Are you sure you don’t want a bite, babe?”

“Nope, I’ll have my dessert later.”

“And there’s the cheesy pick-up lines that I love,” teased Darcy.

Clint was laughing as he watched Darcy’s face change from relaxed and happy to terrified. He didn’t even have time to turn around fully before he felt the pain. The world seemed to slow down, Clint tried to understand what had Darcy screaming his name and reaching across the table. He tried to say something about how she was going to ruin her outfit if she wasn’t careful.

The world quickly bled back into focus, and Clint groaned as the pain radiated from his side. Turning carefully, he gritted his teeth as the man came walking towards them. “Seriously, Doctor Doom, couldn’t you tell that this was an evening off for me?”

“Oh, Hawkeye, you act like I care about your social calendar,” Dr. Doom mocked, stepping over fallen dishes.

“Hey, asshole!”

He couldn’t turn, couldn’t bring himself to see his beautiful, stubborn girlfriend standing before one of the Avengers nemeses. “How, quaint,” Dr. Doom started to say at her, just before the serving tray flew through the air to slam into his face.

Clint gaped as he watched the villain stagger backwards, even as Darcy darted forward to bring the heavy tray down on the back of Dr. Doom’s head. “All I wanted was a nice date with no superhero bullshit, yet here we go again!”

“DOOMBOTS!” Dr. Doom screamed as he staggered away.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Clint grabbed Darcy’s hand and started pulling her through the debris from Dr. Doom’s entrance. Both of them raced towards the door, Darcy letting out a scream as a blast struck the wall just over their heads. Wasting no time, Clint grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder as he ran through the restaurant, towards the front. He just needed to get Darcy out of there and then he could start fighting these things.

Darcy let out another scream as she saw something behind him so Clint threw them to the floor, just in time to avoid the saw that swept through the air where he’d been standing. He let out a shaky breath, looking down at her and seeing tears run down the side of her face. He kissed her quickly, more a mashing of mouths, than a kiss, before pulling her back up and running through the front of the restaurant. The valet post was abandoned, and his car wasn’t easily seen. 

“Darce, call the team. I gotta find us a car!” he shouted. 

“Oh, yeah, let me get right on that, oh wait, we’re running for OUR FUCKING LIVES!” screeched Darcy as she flailed angrily in his arms.

“Hold still! Please, don’t move so much and call the team!” Clint shouted as he rounded another corner, looking for a decent hiding spot.

“Na-na-NATASHA, help! Energy blast, energy blast, ENERGY BLAST” Darcy screamed. Clint ducked them into a doorway, barely avoiding the blast. 

“Shit, we have got to find a vehicle.”

Darcy didn’t say anything, and Clint continued to dart around looking for the best option in terms of speed and what he could hotwire. Just as he found the ideal getaway car, Iron Man landed in front of them, shooting the two closest Doombots. Clint brought Darcy back to her feet, but before he could confirm she was okay, she was turning around screaming about how she was going to fuck some bots up if they didn’t leave them alone right now.

Tony quickly killed all the Doombots, before turning to the couple. “Are you guys okay?”

Clint gave him a thumbs up while Darcy said, “I’m fine, pissed but fine. It’s Clint who’s hurt.”

“I’m not hurt,” he said firmly.

“You’re bleeding,” stated Tony, pointing towards Clint’s middle.

Just as Clint went to look down to see what Tony was point at, he saw little spots in front of his eyes. “Oh fuc-” he gasped as he fell towards the ground; the last thing he heard was Darcy screaming his name.

* * *

The beeping wouldn’t go away, and it was starting to irritate Clint. He just needed to reach the nightstand and his alarm would die a justified death. Unfortunately, he couldn’t convince his arm to move to turn it off. Then the scent of sickness and bleach hit him, and Clint frowned. He hated hospitals; he especially hated waking up in one. The last thing he remembered was going to dinner with Darcy; he certainly didn’t remember a mission. 

A small noise pulled at him, and he struggled to open his eyes. When he looked down, Darcy was curled at the side of the bed, hand clutching his tightly. There were tear tracks on her face, and her fancy outfit was gone. He wanted to sit up so he could take better stock of the room, but he didn’t want to disturb her. A few minutes later she stirred, glancing down at their hands, and then up towards him. She started when she saw him looking back at her, “You’re up!”

“How long have I been out?”

“An hour. The doctors are going to want to check everything, make sure you’re okay.”

“So no strenuous activity?” Clint asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her to get her to laugh.

"Sorry, no hospital sex for the awakened hero," Darcy’s voice was wet, tears pooling in her eyes.

Clint reached towards her face and hissed when it pulled at his IV. An annoying beeping came from one of the machines. A nurse peeked her head into the doorway and seeing Clint awake informed them she’d get a doctor. “Last chance for a quickie before you know it’s for sure against doctor’s orders” bargained Clint.

"You are so barking up the wrong tree, Barton."

* * *

A few days later, Clint looked around the hospital room, bored out of his mind, scratching at his hand that had had the IV in it. Darcy had run to get food but promised to return as quickly as possible. He didn’t even have a projectile for target practice, he let out a frustrated groan, running his hands over his face. He still couldn’t believe that Doctor Doom tried to shoot him in the back. It was because of Darcy that he’d gotten hit in the side and almost lost a kidney instead of directly into the back.

The door opened, and Clint knew that he looked like an idiot smiling so widely as Darcy came in with an oversized bag, just the type she ranted about when they were walking around the city. “You have contraband!” Clint exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Shut your trap if you actually want to get it," Darcy hissed as she pulled out a bag that smelled of grease and salt.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her in close, Clint looked her in the eyes as he said, “you are so far out of my league but I love you.”

"Please, I’m hardly out of your what did you just say?" Darcy asked, hands clenching around the drink she was holding.

"Geez,I go and you I love you and you go busting my balls," Clint grinned, hoping to hide his worry.

Darcy put the food on Clint’s table, stepping back, which didn’t comfort Clint in the slightest. He knew they both had issues with commitment And trust, but he was seriously hoping she wasn’t going to run. “I love you.”

Clint tried not to feel ripped open as he watched Darcy turn towards the door. He steeled himself against the sound of the door closing behind her. Instead he heard the crappy metal chair she’d been sitting in drag across the floor. Turning to look at her in confusion he sucked in a breath as he watched her position it under the handle of the door. 

Turning to look at him she broke into a huge smile, as she slowly pulled up her dress. “Oh fuck me,” Clint breathed out as he watched the reveal of pale skin against dark satin and lace.

Head tilted sideways, eyes dancing with delight, Darcy hummed, “Well that was my plan, but it was going to be for later after you were released. You always make me change my plans.”

"Darce…" Clint couldn’t finish his thought as he took in another pair of fishnets, this time unhindered by a skirt, clipped to the garter belt that bisected and framed her hips. Her panties were sitting above the belt, which he was sure felt weird, but meant he was going to get to keep appreciating that belt when she let him inside her. Eyes blazed a path over pale, taunt belly, up over ribs that he wanted to kiss, and stopping at the bra that he wanted to rip off of her, satin cupping her, before lace ran up over the tops of her breasts.

As she skunked towards the bed, Darcy kicked off her shoes, before slowly and carefully climbing up the bed to lie next to him. “You gotta calm down, baby, that heart rate is going to have people rushing in here,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Darcy," he said, voice raspy, as he ran his hands into her hair, question clear in his eyes.

"I love you, too," she answered, smile blinding.

Pulling back the covers, Darcy paused at the sight of the bandage taped to his side, she looked up at him, kissing him fiercely. “You can’t do that to me again, I thought you were going to die.”

"I’m sorry I scared you."

"Just promise that you’ll always come home, I honestly don’t even care if it’s not in one piece, just always come home, to me." she begged as she straddled him.

"I can’t promise you that," he said, running his hands over her thighs.

"Promise me something," she said, caressing his chest.

"I promise to do everything I can to come home, even if it means hiding behind Thor, Steve, or Bruce. Or even Natasha, though she’d probably beat me afterwards."

Darcy laughed, causing Clint to be distracted as everything above him danced. “I can live with that.”

He ran his hands over her legs again, up over the dip of her to the edge of the panties, “Now about this plan of yours?”

"You’re always so eager, seriously I thought you would have learned some control by now."

"Well, see I was going to have the plan be, I take the panties off of you, get your gorgeous thighs around my head, and the see how many times I can make you lose control," Clint smirked as he felt the shiver course through her body.

"If I didn’t get to regularly enjoy the perks, I’d say your mouth is your deadliest weapon."

Chuckling full of masculine pride, Clint started to pull her slowly higher up, grateful that she worked to avoid his injury. “My mouth is not a weapon.”

"Say that to me again in a little bit," Darcy stated, lips brushing against his.

"Just take those off and I’ll show you how sweet it is."

"God, such a horrible line," she laughed even as she pulled away to work the underwear down to her knees.

"And yet it worked," he pulled her tight with his arm, while running the other hand down over her skin, moaning as he brushed against the grater, before coming to the hem of the stocking. He paused for a moment, just letting his anticipation build, before slowly running his palm over the netting. Clint loved the feel of fishnets, the silkiness of the skin combined with the rougher texture of the netting; it made all the nerves in his hands dance.

“Fuck, I thought we were going fast,” Darcy growled as she rolled her head against Clint’s shoulder.

Smiling at her impatience, Clint stated, “We’re going at the speed I choose.”

Darcy quickly pulled back and arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? And who said you were in charge of what speed we went?”

“I’m injured and I love you.”

Shaking her head, Darcy quickly shot down Clint’s plow, “Not going to work. So now you take off your gown, I’ll take off my underwear, and we’ll get to the exciting part of the day.”

Clint just tightened his arm, and continued to caress the skin between the netting as his hand inched down. Darcy struggled for a few moments before she realized that he wasn’t going to let her go, unless either he wanted to or she said to. “Why are you teasing me?” she whined.

“Because that’s what you were doing to me the other night. I was about to ask you to christen a bathroom with me when we were rudely interrupted.”

“So do it, do me, right now,” Darcy ordered between kisses and bites to his shoulder.

“I’m going to allow myself to enjoy this.”

“But I want to enjoy it too!”

Pulling his head back so that he could see her face, Clint asked, “Are you not enjoying what I’m doing to you right now?”

Before Darcy could answer the question or more likely curse Clint out, he reached her underwear, bunched up around her skin and pushed down. It was a bit of a stretch, and it pulled at his side, causing him to fight back a flinch at the flare of heat there. “Looks like you’re going to be setting the pace in a little bit. I’m not going to be able to do much without pulling at my side.”

She nodded quickly, before pulling him in for another kiss. She moaned into the kiss when his hands made a quick journey back up her legs to dip in between. Fingers rubbed against the wetness, but didn’t breach, just graced the edges of her slit. Darcy sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold herself steady as Clint barely brushed where her heat was building. 

He carefully rolled them onto their sides, pulling one of her legs over both of his, eyes intent as he continued to touch her without bringing any relief. It wasn’t often that he got to do this, take his time driving Darcy to the brink. They rarely allowed themselves the time for this, always worried he’d be called away before they’d even started. Clint cursed all the times that they rushed and he missed seeing Darcy like this, head thrown back, hands clutching his shoulders with nails occasionally scraping across skin, mouth parted with gasps, eyes glassy and pleading.

Darcy let out a sob when he finally pushed against her clit, a hard press and then nothing, before the barest brush against it. She went to kiss him just as he slipped one finger slowly into her, instead he swallowed her scream as she clenched tight around him. It always amazed her how fast she came with Clint; she always said it was because his callused hands did things to her, he said it was because he was a sex god.

He pulled his hand away, brushing kisses against her cheek, and letting it rest against her thigh as she came down from her orgasm. Darcy slowly slid her leg up Clint’s, just getting it a little higher and enjoying the dance her nerves performed at the feel of fishnet and his coarse leg hair. “Don’t want to have to wait for the main event,” she said, running her hand down his chest.

“How about we negotiate?” asked Clint, brushing some of her hair over her shoulder.

Humming in contemplation, Darcy arched into Clint’s hand as it slid down over her breast, until he was cupping it with his thumb rubbing her nipple through the fabric. “You cheat.”

Nodding in agreement, he leaned down to kiss her neck before rubbing his stubble across her collarbone, “I am.”

Moving closer, Darcy let out a whine as she felt Clint’s cock through the hospital pants, grinding against him. “What are, fuck, your-what do you want?” she asked.

Clint didn’t answer with words; instead he rolled them so that she was once again straddling him, hands resting on her legs at the edge of the stockings. He looked up at her and smiled before licking his bottom lip. Clenching at the realization that he was still going to do that, Darcy nodded her head, sitting up and then trying to crawl off of him. Clint’s grip tightened to keep her in place. She smiled at his annoyed expression. 

“Let me get the bed in position and then I’ll climb back on, wherever you want me. Plus, don’t you want to take your pants off?”

“God yes!”

Darcy carefully moved off the bed wanting to make sure she didn’t injure either of them any worse. As she watched Clint trying to wiggle out of the hospital pants without pulling at any of the machines he was still hooked up to, Darcy let everything she felt for him rush over her, covering her skin in warmth and sunshine, smug satisfaction crossing her face, with the icy fear of her heart slightly dampening the joy. He could hurt her worse than anyone she’d ever known before, and it was terrifying and exhilarating.

Pushing the thoughts away for another time, Darcy walked back towards the bed to hit the button to lower it. Clint let out a triumphant cry as he finally got his pants low enough for his erection to be freed; she quickly finished freeing him of the garment. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and threw it to the floor. “It’ll be easier to do what I want without you having to avoid it,” he explained.

Climbing back up onto the bed, Darcy let out a small chuckle, as she positioned herself to be kneeling, his head pressed against her knees. “I’m not going to miss this small bed when we get back to the tower,” she tells him.

“I like it, makes everything a challenge,” Clint commented eyebrows wiggling.

“Why do I love you again?” she asked him.

“Because I love you too, and I have a mouth that leaves you sobbing, plus I’ll watch that terrible movie you love so much.”

“We are not talking about the movie while having sex!” exclaimed Darcy sitting back.

Clint pouted at her upside down, which just make him look even more ridiculous. “Why not?”

“Cause we are not talking about a children’s movie while I’m not wearing underwear and am about to have you go down on me.”

“No more talking about the movie,” Clint swore, trying to reach her.

Darcy pulled back just a little further, “Don’t strain yourself, seriously I don’t want to damage you just because I should have listened to doctor’s orders.”

“Come on, Darcy! I wanna taste you, have you come apart above me, you know how much I love your thighs squeezing me.” Clint pleaded.

Folding herself down, Darcy kissed Clint on the lips, tongue running over his lip before dipping inside, snatching a taste of him before it was replaced by them. She moaned and sat up, inching forward so that her thighs rested on either side of his head. She ran her hands down his chest, before moaning, hands clenching as he pulled her down so that his breath ghosted over sensitive skin. She gasped as he laid a light kiss against her clit, the soft skin of his lips hovered as he let another breath.

"Clint!"

He didn’t respond to her plea, just continued to barely touch her between breaths. Deciding to make him speed things along, Darcy leaned down further, moving her just out his reach as she circled a nipple with her tongue before blowing across the puckering skin. She struggled not to cry out when he pulled her back down to him, and let her feel his chuckle against her. “Playing dirty, Barton?” she asked.

"Are we competing?"

Darcy smirked as she gave him her answer by biting his other nipple softly, before scraping her teeth over the swell of his pectoral. She sucked a hickey over his heartbeat, pulling back to place a light kiss. She wondered what Clint was planning since he hadn’t touched her since asking his question. Another kiss over his heart before she sat up wanting to move back and make sure he was okay.

That was the moment Clint unleashed his plan, when she was kneeling above him, he slid his hands up to hold her in place then leaned up and sucked hard on her clit. “Fuck!”

A high whine was pulled from Darcy’s throat as he laughed lips still pressed against her engorged skin. Clint dragged his tongue over her clit and the down her slit, stopping when he reached her core. He circled his tongue around the edge before darting in quick stabs against her. She shifted her hips, and his grip tightened until he realized she wasn’t moving away but instead trying to circle the, matching his rhythm.

Moving his hands away from her hips, Clint used them to push Darcy faster towards the edge. A finger joined his tongue in tracing the wet opening before slowly pushing into her. Darcy struggled to not drape herself over him, as he added a second finger on her, carefully stretching her, tongue sliding between them. She was hovering on the edge of another orgasm but she needed a push to go completely over. Clint provided that push when he arched his head back so that he could thrust deeper into her while his stubbled chin rubbed against her folds and clit.

Unable to hold herself up anymore, Darcy fell onto Clint’s chest, sucking in air, shivering as small aftershocks continued to rush through her. She kissed his stomach, giggling as the muscles danced under her lips. “I love the way you come,” Clint sighed, catching his breath.

“Want me to return the favor?” Darcy asks eyeing his cock, leaking against his stomach.

“Nope,” Clint replied, popping the ‘p’.

Darcy carefully maneuvered so that she was straddling one of Clint’s legs. “Well, then, what do you want?”

Clint smirked and said, “Want to watch you writhe above me, while you use my body to get even more pleasure.”

Biting her lip, Darcy nodded quickly, moving to get into position before pausing. “I didn’t bring a condom.”

Groaning, Clint through his head back against the bed, “FUCK!”

“Wait, wait, one second,” Darcy rambled as she scrambled off the bed, darting across the room to where she’d set her purse down earlier.

Clint reached down and started to stroke himself while he watched her digging in her purse. He smiled at her triumphant cry as she spun around, showing him the small square in her hand. “Still had one!”

“How did that happen?” Clint asked with a chuckle.

Darcy didn’t answer him right away, just walked across the room, and up onto the bed, getting back into her previous position. She opened the packet and said, “It was tucked in the pocket that used to house my iPod. Since I mainly use JARVIS now, it must have been missed during our previous escapades.”

She batted his hand away, getting him to release himself so that she could roll the condom down over his hardened flesh. Moaning loudly, and arching his head back, he rutted into her hand, before hissing when she tightened her fingers around the base. He glared at her as she smiled benevolently at him, moving forward, resting the head of him against her wetness. 

Darcy’s eyes fluttered as she slowly slid down his length, she bit her lip, as she rested her hand on his stomach, before arching up and then sliding down. Clint’s eyes blazed as he watched her take him into her body slowly. His fingers danced across her stomach, as she rolled her body down onto him, before sliding up, circling her hips and then rolling back down. “Fuck, Darcy, you’re so, shit, so beautiful,” Clint groaned.

Looking into his eyes, she smiled as she continued her rhythm, hand sliding across his stomach down to where they’re joined. She brushed against his base, just as she slid down so her thumb could rub against her folds. Clint growled as she clenched around him almost too tightly. “Feel so good.”

Darcy sighed as she ran her hands over her legs, up the lines of the garters, trailed over her stomach before running her fingers along the bottom of her bra. She stopped rolling her hips and instead just sat on him circling her hips and clenching, while moved her hands behind her back. Clint’s eyes widened as the straps to her bra started to slide down her shoulders, then her breast were free.

Clint reached out to touch the newly exposed flesh, but his hands were grabbed and pressed into the bed. “Leave them there,” ordered Darcy.

“No, I want to touch you,” Clint begged.

“You tell me where to touch,” Darcy countered, starting the slow slide again.

“Nipples, circle, fuck Darce, let me touch you!”

She ignored his pleas and had her fingers circle her nipples before brushing against them, shivering as the tightened and became hard peaks. Rolling her head back, she pinched her nipples as she picked up the rhythm. Clint’s hands left the bed, to grab her waist so that he could speed up the pace. 

Opening her eyes and looking down at him she decided they’d both played the game enough and moved so that her hands were braced on the bed. She started to move faster while clenching around him. Clint stared up at her and thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Moving forward more, she sobbed as Clint made her see stars, skin feeling like it was about to burst apart and unleash light all through the room. 

“Come on, fuck me, want you to come on me,” Clint groaned.

Darcy would have responded but she felt her third orgasm of the day seize control and she held in a high-pitched scream. Clint’s face contorted and his hands became iron brands around her hips, hard enough to bruise and she knew he was coming too. She arched against him and hissed as it sent another set of tingles down her spine. Clint was lying back in the bed looking stunned as she moved to kneeling over him.

Both turned at the loud crash on the other side of the room. Darcy let out a surprised shriek, while Clint started screaming obscenities. Thankfully, in everything they’d done, the sheet was still tucked at the end of the bed so Darcy grabbed it and then pulled it over both of them. “Seriously, you couldn’t figure out what was going on in here by the door being difficult to open?” she asked Coulson exasperated.

The agent just stood there for a moment, jaw hanging down, and shock written across his face. He shook his head and apologized for his actions. As he was leaving the room he said, “You’re a very lucky man, Barton.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day when they’d gotten back to the Tower, Darcy blushed when she saw Coulson and Clint glared, causing the rest of the Avengers to wonder what had happened. Coulson had gone to the hospital to escort Clint and Darcy home, but had come back alone and refusing to explain why. Tony looked between the three of them and broke the ice. “Seriously what’s the matter with you three? What did you see Clint’s naked ass or something, Coulson?” he asked.

“Shut. Up. Stark,” growled Clint hands clenching at his side.

“Dude, what did he see your girl naked?” Tony asked, surprised at the other man’s response.

Coulson’s glass broke and Darcy threw a ‘Welcome Home’ cookie at his head. Steve gaped at the trio and said scandalized, “What were you doing that caused Coulson to see Darcy naked? Oh, my god! At the hospital?”

“A woman after my own heart,” Tony said with a smirk.

“Shut up, Tony,” Darcy grumbled rolling her eyes at his behavior.

Tony looked at her for a moment and then cleared his throat, face unusually serious. “Actually, I have something to show you and Clint downstairs.”

“If it’s your penis, I’m good with you not showing me,” Clint replied.

“Clint, behave,” Darcy scolded as she stood following Tony.

Clint threw his hands into the air, “Why am I getting in trouble?”

“Because Tony had serious face, he would never use serious face into luring us unsuspecting into seeing his penis. Plus, if you really don’t want to see it don’t search for ‘Tony Stark’ on Google images.”

Tony stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at her over his shoulder, “What do I have to do to steal you away from Jane?”

“So much more than you could be bothered with,” answered Darcy without missing a beat.

“You like working with Jane?”

“I like Jane. I like you, too, but with Jane I don’t have to worry that I’m going to go deliver a paper to her and there she is, stuck in a contraption that she built with machines whirring all around her trying to take it apart. Instead we look towards the sky, appreciate all the beauty while breaking all the rules.”

“I have got to tell Pepper she’s not allowed to tell everyone new that story as part of the orientation packet,” Tony grumped.

Darcy walked into the workshop, looking around she let out a slow whistle. “You are a man with incredibly, amazing toys.”

“So what did you want to show us?” Clint asked.

Tony walked over to one of the stations before gesturing them over. Darcy looked down at what was lying on the table and hesitated. “Tony, I’m not sure we’ll find anything for Clint here, are you sure this is what you wanted to show us?”

“You brought us down here to show us a t-shirt. My t-shirt, in fact. Wait, what’d you do to my shirt?” exclaimed Clint.

Tony didn’t answer him and instead pulled a shirt out of one of the Hanes packages littering this work table. He clipped it onto a string that was hanging above the table then he took a spray bottle and sprayed the shirt. Then Tony grabbed a gun and shot at the shirt, grinning when none of the bullets tore the shirt nor did they ricochet off the shirt, instead they just fell to the ground. “What just happened?” Clint asked.

Smiling sheepishly, Tony said, “I wanted to apologize for the other night, so I came up with a formula that makes Clint’s clothes impenetrable. Plus I’ve upgraded his armor to provide better protection. You gave all of us a scare.”

Running his hand over the fabric, Tony explained. “I just tested one of your already used shirts to see if there was a negative reaction to your chemical make-up. I can make it so that your whole wardrobe is like this one. No more passing out from blood loss while fighting a bad guy.”

Clint just looked confused at the whole thing trying to figure out what drove Tony to do such a thing. Darcy hasn’t said anything yet, just kept staring at the shirt that should have three bullet holes in it, but didn’t thanks to Tony’s invention. “Can we place a bulk order?” she asked.

Shaking his head, Tony teased, “You don’t have to do that. Just remember to put in at least a tablespoon worth in when you’re doing laundry and Clint will be protected for the most part, no matter what he wears.”

Darcy couldn’t contain herself anymore; she rushed over to the genius and pulled him down for an enthusiastic kiss. “What the fuck, Darcy!” Clint shouted.

She was already at Clint’s side before Tony even realized what had happened. “I had to thank him Clint. He just made it so that even if it’s cotton between you and a bullet, you’ll be able to come home to me.”

“No kissing Tony.”

“Don’t order me around, but yeah, no more kissing Tony. Scout’s honor,” Darcy promised.

“So what I’m hearing is that while you’re grateful a threesome is out of the picture,” Tony said looking between the two of them.

“You are dead, Stark!” Clint threatened as he chased after the other man.

Darcy just ignored the two men running out of the room, walking over to the shirt that was still hanging up and running a hand down it, picturing it on Clint. Her hand stopped when she got to where he’d been shot by an energy blast, remembered him bleeding before he just collapsed, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She was going to have to make Tony her “You’re Amazing” cookies and maybe even get it so that he and Steve finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together. Pepper and Tony were headed towards Breakupville on the express train, so she wouldn’t be hurting her, maybe she could even find a nice person to hook Pepper up with. As she left the room she asked JARVIS to start a folder labeled: Operation Patriot.


End file.
